BSkPC01
is the first episode of the Sky Pretty Cure next generation season Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. This episode focuses on the return of Voide and the birth of Cure Phoenix. Synopsis The young Tenaka Rubina is late for her first day at the local Nijiiro Private Middle School. On her way she, however, finds an interesting thing that she thought would be a toy. Taking the toy, she remembers why she was running and reached to school's entrance. At the campus, she finds out that she and her good friend Asahi Kohaku will be in the same class. During the break, she shows Kohaku the 'toy' Rubina has found before and Kohaku notes that it looks smiliar to a brush or something. After school, Rubina wents straight home, to tell her family about how her first day in middle school went. But she was distracted by a bright, white light at the horizon. Wondering what that could be, she went on, not wasting any more time. Then another girl was shown in a white cloak fighting a shadow figure. The girl was obviously using Pretty Cure powers as she called: "Pretty Cure! Freezing Surprise!". However, more of the fight was not shown. The next day, Rubina wakes up early to help at home. After she was told to take the fruits down in the big kitchen, she decides to look outside to enjoy the nice weather of a spring morning. Outside, she was surprised by a little creature which introduced itself as Cerise, a Elemera. Not sure what to do, she thought about showing it to her parents, asking what to do. But before she could turn to the door, the creature told her to transform, pointing at the 'toy' she has found. Cerise told her that she lost it when she came to this world and now that Rubina has it, means, that she can use its powers. While Rubina was wondering what excatly Cerise was talking about, a loud crashing sound appered and didn't seem to be too far away. Curious, Rubina decided to check what it was. At the fight scene, she spotted the girl that was shown before. Dazzled by the sight, Rubina didn't notice that she was fighting. The girl's opponent seemed pretty strong but not to have any intention to deal with her anymore. Rubina then took out the brush, asking Cerise how the transformation would work, she would like to try it. Cerise then blessed the brush with her powers and then Cure Phoenix was born. Stunned by the transformation, Phoenix was both happy and surprised about it, while the other two were rather unimpressed and tired of another Pretty Cure appearing. Then, the opponent was finally fully shown and it was revealed that it was Void, an old enemy from the old generation. Without saying much, he left the two Cures alone, leaving Phoenix upset that she could try it out fully. The girl then just told her that she'll have the chance soon and should not be too excited about it. Confused, Rubina lost the transformation and Cerise happily announced that they would now be partners. At last, Rubina returns to her home, thinking about what had just happened. Major Events *Tenaka Rubina makes her debut. *Tenaka Rubina finds her Cure Paintbrush. *The Nijiiro Private made its debut. *Asahi Kohaku made her debut along with Yoshida-sensei. *Cure Wendy makes her debut and uses Freezing Surprise for the first time. *Rubina met Cerise for the first time. *Rubina's family makes it debut. *Rubina transformed into Cure Phoenix for the first time. *It was revealed that Void is back. *Cure Phoenix met Cure Wendy for the first time. Appearing Characters Pretty Cures *Tenaka Rubina / Cure Phoenix *Cure Wendy Mascots *Cerise Villains *Voide Others *Asahi Kohaku *Yoiki Kopal *Yoshida-sensei *Tenaka Ruby *Tenaka Akari *Tenaka Akane *Tenaka Cornelian Trivia Navigation Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairySina-Season Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure Episodes